Mirror of My Soul
by Astarte Goddess Of The War
Summary: This is a catalog poem my english class was assigned and my english liked it so much he urged to publish it somewhere so here it is...enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me what you think about it. Thank you


**_Mirror of My Soul_**

**_A mirror stands in the center of the room _**

**_I see my reflection in it _**

**_the image is jumbled _**

**_mixing and matching pieces of my soul _**

**_a good piece here and a bad piece there_**

**_The jigsaw puzzle is never ending _**

**_an edge piece by the middle _**

**_a center piece next to it _**

**_a good piece near the bottom _**

**_a bad piece near the top_**

**_trying to figure the puzzle out _**

**_that is the hard part _**

**_trying to keep the pieces together _**

**_get the superglue _**

**_it will be needed_**

**_some pieces will be stubborn _**

**_others will cooperate _**

**_some will be simple _**

**_others will be complex _**

**_the pieces require thought_**

**_the christian part is fighting against instinct _**

**_the imagination is fighting against realism _**

**_the judgmental part wants to judge black and white _**

**_hide the shades of gray _**

**_the joking sides wars to overcome the serious side_**

**_the path between right and wrong tries to blur _**

**_the irritations clash the happy parts _**

**_the stereotyping need clashes with impression_**

**_anger against tranquility _**

**_sadness against happiness_**

**_the jigsaw transforms into a crystal ball _**

**_but the crystal ball isn't perfect _**

**_it is flawed in a beautiful way _**

**_a crack here _**

**_a crack there_**

**_this fragment shows the entertainment _**

**_this fragment shows the anger _**

**_this one shows how happy I felt that special moment _**

**_this one shows the sadness dropped like a bomb _**

**_this one shows love for the family _**

**_the fragments in another part show irritations _**

**_one shows the irritations of impatient drivers_**

**_ one shows the irritation of having to do things over _**

**_one shows the irritation of tv stars _**

**_one shows the irritation of excuses_**

**_the fragments in this section show the realizations _**

**_older siblings are scape goats for younger siblings _**

**_true friendship and what it means _**

**_what I shouldn't attempt _**

**_respect is earned not a given right_**

**_this part shows what I recall by sight_**

**_ the fresh scent of pine trees _**

**_the sight of people conversing _**

**_flowers swaying in the breeze _**

**_the trends evident everywhere_**

**_one part shows comparisons people have made _**

**_Mount St Helens for my slightly explosive temper_**

**_ the light at the end of the tunnel _**

**_a prickly pear _**

**_Phase Ten for my mood shifts_**

**_this part shows what I see as soul _**

**_the music in your head _**

**_the flourishing flower in the desert _**

**_raindrops on flower petals _**

**_the world in a child's eyes_**

**_the parts reflected all over are the difficult ones_**

**_Kryssiyana shows when I eat sugar_**

**_ Riley comes out when I believe strongly about something_**

**_ Jaycen comes out with the adventure _**

**_Jaylen comes out to counter Jaycen_**

**_Onyx emerges when I am able to give knowledge _**

**_Arizona comes out for the home stunts_**

**_ Araiel is seen when I want something _**

**_Dionysus is the exact opposite of her namesake _**

**_Quin is evident when I use my brain_**

**_Ororo is seen when I need to learn_**

**_ Azraiel counters Ororo_**

**_ the war is waging between them _**

**_a mask rests over them to hide the war _**

**_the soul struggles to come together_**

**_the lines are blurred _**

**_the sides unclear _**

**_the soul is confused_**

**_ superglue doesn't always help_**

**_ the fragments scatter_**

**_sides are drawn _**

**_picked by strength_**

**_ picked by tenacity_**

**_picked by hard work_**

**_ picked by toil_**

**_freedom is in between the sides _**

**_freedom helps both sides equal _**

**_the angel and the demon on the shoulder _**

**_they are bickering and leading_**

**_ they lead the armies in the war_**

**_potential is everywhere _**

**_potential can strike at any time_**

**_ potential can permeate the strongest_**

**_ potential can destroy the weakest _**

**_potential can be harsh_**

**_the soul is a many facet thing _**

**_a fragment here _**

**_a fragment there _**

**_a jigsaw of images _**

**_a crystal ball full of cracks_**

**_the cracks separate the images_**

**_ the cracks bring the images together _**

**_the jigsaw puzzle is complete _**

**_the picture different for everyone _**

**_the picture a true reflection of the soul_**

**_the images in the jigsaw _**

**_they are an intricate mural _**

**_a painting on a canvas _**

**_a picture under an artist's brush_**

**_ the picture forming brush stroke by brush stroke_**

**_the colors whirl together and create beauty_**

**_ create beauty unique to me_**

**_ the painting, the mural _**

**_the colors blend all facets of me_**

**_ the colors blend all facets into one uniquely me_**


End file.
